


cat nap

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc but idc, it's just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Kaku and Lucci cuddling during a day off because I like to believe they shared an apartment/house on Water 7.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	cat nap

Warm and pleasant.

Those are the first two words that come to mind when Kaku wakes up in the middle of the afternoon. There's an immense warmth that is heavily pressed against his side, weighing his arm down under his body and causing it to fall asleep. It's not Kaku's favorite feeling ever, but it's far from the worst pain he's ever felt, so he doesn't mind. 

Glancing over to his side, Kaku chuckles as he finds the reason his arm is asleep. Lucci's bodyweight is almost completely on top of it, the other agent still asleep and seemingly very comfortable in his current spot. His head is buried in the crook of Kaku's neck, warm breath washing over Kaku's skin in slow, heavy waves. Lucci's arm is slung almost protectively over Kakuu's waist, pulling the other agent as close as possible. The position allows for their bodies to grow almost uncomfortably warm, but Kaku knows that Lucci prefers it that way. _'Just like a cat,'_ Kaku thinks to himself with a chuckle. 

The soft laughter seems to wake Lucci, who lets out a low, annoyed rumble from somewhere in the back of his throat. His arm tightens around Kaku's waist, only earning him a slightly louder laugh. This time, the 'low rumble' is more of a growl as he lowly snaps, "Quit laughing so early in the morning. It's annoying." 

Kaku rolls onto his side to accomodate for Lucci's tighter grip. "Aw, you're such a sourpuss!" he replies with a laugh, though he makes sure he's a bit quieter as Lucci turns his head back into Kaku's neck, mouth pressed again Kaku's adam's apple. "Seriously, why are you so grumpy right when you wake up?" Kaku asks as he rests his chin on Lucci's head. Ah, so, so warm! Kaku completely understands why Lucci likes sleeping in the warmth of blankets, sunrays, and the heat of a lover's body. He had gotten used to sleeping with just his sheets and cool ocean air since they arrived at Water 7, but this was much better.

"Because your incessant noise won't allow me to go back to sleep on our day off," Lucci replies with a low growl in his voice. The words are still warm against Kaku's throat, another pleasant type of heat.

"Fine, fine, I get it," Kaku responds with a soft smile. "I'll be quiet so we can go back to sleep."  


"Good," Lucci responds, but there's no coldness to it whatsoever. He presses a kiss to Kaku's throat, and Kaku has to resist another fond laugh falling from his lips as he closes his eyes and begins to drift off.


End file.
